


Remembrance

by NotASpaceAlien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien
Summary: An angel returns to his natural state.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my existential fear of forgetting myself among the tides of the ocean of time.
> 
> On tumblr at http://not-a-space-alien.tumblr.com/post/155369969185/remembrance

“Well, here we are, angel.  The end of the final battle.  Justice reigns and all that.  You said you would kill me to spare me the lake of fire, so get on with it.  It seems to be the time.”

“I’ll always remember this moment.  You, as you are, in this moment.  I’ll always remember you.”

“No you won’t.”

“Give me some credit.”

“You won’t.  Eternity is a long time.”

* * *

 

1 year after, the name of that movie franchise he used to like was forgotten.  It had seemed an unimportant detail, but the loss bothered him.

10 years after, his smell is forgotten, any recollection of fine oaken brandy and cigar smoke swallowed up by the seas of expanding time.  The angel feels vaguely like he should remember it, but can do nothing about it.

100 years after and his plants are forgotten, a green blur in a hazy memory soon submerged beneath remembrance.

1,000 years later and all memory of wine is gone, and he does not realize that he has forgotten anything.

10,000 years later and the angel cannot remember what his voice sounded like

100,000 years on and he does not remember the name, only a vague memory of someone with yellow eyes that he once cared for but hardly ever thinks about now.

After 1,000,000 years even that is gone, along with any notion that he had ever cared at all.

Do you know what eternity is?  It’s a long time. 


End file.
